mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iona123
HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELCOME TO MAH TALK PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha ha....... Anyhoo, welcome. If you wanna talk, leave a message at the bottom of this page. (DUH) Happy talking. Whatever. Hey, 'sup? |} Are we both Randomites? }} }} }} Woohoo! Way to throw those murder balls. Go team, go.... HELLO. I am Pinky. Welcome to this wiki-mabobber. Thank you for the nice comment on my show. I am also a huge fan of MySims. Probably not the BIGGEST-EVER-FAN-GONNA-PEE-MAH-PANTS-HAPPY-FUN-TIME MySims fan ever, but I still like the series. Most of the games I own are the MySims games. (Still wondering when the next one will come out IF it comes out at all...) And I also don't have many friends. I do in fact learn a thing or two from My Little Pony; Friendship is magic... Anyways...... I am very good with codes, like for the signatures and word bubbles and bg's on pages. If you need ANY help in that category, I can help....because I am a nice person.....and I like friends.....and popcorn... anyways.....hi. :B Ok. I'll update it soon. I've been seriously busy with school and...yeah. Bye. :B See ya 'round.}} I will. :3 It probably won't be till later or tomorrow, because I have stupid conferences to go to. If I get a good report, my mom MIGHT let me on her laptop again, therefore I can update it and make it awesome. Believe me, I feel EXTREMELY bad when I leave it outdated for too long. :B I don't think you're crazy. It only shows how stupid society is these days. If you say lol when you talk, it only shows you spend your whole life on the internet (like myself, but I have purposely failed to say lol for the past year when something is funny.) Guess what! I got a good report, AND I updated LSaN!! Thanks and you're not weird. Not any more weird than the rest of us, mate. I do need to update the poll (it'll be done by the time you read this), and THEN it will be done. And the reason everyone keeps using that smilie is because when you're super-duper happy, "yay" is the only thing you can think of and so you use it. :3 Well, at least that's why I use it... Oh. heheh. Thanks. It's because of the error with the editing and that used to be week 7's poll. Me go fix it now.... That's good, haha. I wouldn't have noticed it until the next episode... Anyways, you'll have to revote because every time someone fiddlefarts around with the poll code, it refreshes the votes. Ah, you're not bothering me. I actually find the praise really nice. And thanks. I actually thought Sim Idol was a mega fail a few weeks after I made it, since I bet half of the songs no one has even heard of.... It's any day now that I might ask one of the mods to take it down. I remember when I first made it, I was reaaaallllyyyyy excited and I thought/knew everyone would love it because I was still kind of a n00b and I had no clue what I was doing. I had actually been thinking about some of the ideas in that for a few months beforehand and I just had to get it down. And I see you've read Scene Maker on Neoseeker. XD I was just about to tell you that until I realized that you were the one who commented last on it... Funny stuff, man. :3 Your welcome. And it was really slow for a while. I used to be the every other commenter. Then I started getting sidetracked and stuff. I didn't have near as much time to sit and think out every little line like I usually can because I'm usually always zippin' around the internet doing all sorts of things nowadays. That's good. I know it annoys a lot of people when ya don't respond to their messages like in 5 seconds. :B I tend to leave people without saying I have to leave. It makes them feel like they did something wrong and I have to tell them I didn't mean it and blah blah blah.... I did respond, just now. :3 Hi }} Eh, not really. I was doing other things too. :3 Aw....thanks. =D I might not be able to respond tonight, but you could get an account on Neoseeker to be notified automatically when someone replies. :3 Brighter than the Clear Blue Stories }} }} I hope to see you around!}} Do you know how to get userboxes on your page? I'm still working on my page and I want it the best! Also, you mentioned changing the background color on your page too...how do you do that?}} }} I'm soooo tired and sooooo bored and noooooobody's on chaaaaaaaaaaaaaat. What am I supposed to dooooo?! Sorry that was really annoying.}} Yeah I can't believe Prince didn't add you, because I've seen your name alot when it comes to helping people. I had Gold in a chat...he's really nice!!! Thanks you guys for helpin me out!}} }} Yo, yo, yo! JEFFREY IN DA HOOOOUUSSEE!!!!! }} }} }} }} }} }} I don't trust the guy! Oh! Actually, yeah. My computer was crapping out (again) and Google Chrome closed the page while I was on my talk page and I totally forgot to go back to answer. :B Sowwy bout that. Okey Dokey. :3 Me neither. :B So what's kickin', chicken? brrr...}} The correct question, my dear, is WHO is it. It's NOAH! From Total Drama Island. Favorite character on my most favorite show forever and ever and EVA..... >:D NOAH!!!!! I wouldn't call myself obsessed, but I think he is epic.... And I was wondering something... Maybe we'll be the next generation of MySims Wikians! Cuz everyone who joined from like 2008 to 2010 is leaving... But i joined last April and now you and Prince are still here, and new people join occasionaly (but don't always stick around...) |Date = Saturday, February 25, 2012, 4:54 PM }} Thank you for the nice welcome - I wasn't expecting it! Please feel free to edit my edits if you'd like because I really don't know enough about contributing yet. Happy simming :D Hello, It's my face @2: Meh, I say dumb stuff sometimes. It's not all that important anyway. I guess i meant something like; there's a break between the people who are leaving and the new people who are joining. IDK. Like school grades? I guess in short, all the old admins/rollbacks/peepz who lost interest in MySims are moving out, new people who still love MySims are moving in. See? I confuse myself. Meh, weird idea, lets forget i said it. |Date = February 27, 2012, 7:36 PM (EST) }} Spoiled milk comes from spoiled cows I sometimes say that....and Hi. :3 I think we were talking about my awesome avatar.... This is Nintendo 3DS }} }} btw, I saw you'r fanon too, and I like it. It's funny. :) }} If that was an orange, I would eat it. Makes the place look more organized too. }} }} Make a blog, but nearer the time. Potterfan1997 22:36, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I RULE with codes. I could probably design me own wiki..... I may make a Pinky Wiki....I dunno. I like this word bubble. My favorite. Also, I found a page on wikipedia all about the letter C.}} Pineapples ---- "Now that I think about it, for a user that's only been here for, like, 4 days or somethin' (I can't be bothered to count), I'm doing pretty well. Maybe someday, if like, all the admins broke their ankles and couldn't come on the computer and the rollbacks got hit by a meteor and would have to go into hospital because of severe burning-- NAH. THAT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN. NEVER. EVER. GONNA. HAPPEN. There is no way I am ever gonna get further than "newbie". Think of this as a video game. You start at Level 1. I AM AT LEVEL 0. I AM STILL DOING THE TUTORIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ---- Wait, so if life were MySims, You'd still be talking to Mayor Rosie? |Date = March 6, 2012 4:55 PM (EST) }} Sorry. I posted that bubble LONG before i checked my talk page. 0_o and sorry about last week. I was out of state for 3 days, skiing. With no computer... Sorry if i sounded weird. My computer didn't tell me i had new messages until about 5 or 10 minutes ago. 0_o Limited2gal 22:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC) My Bad * Oh, nonononono.. You're never too new to join or be an Admin on my wiki! And the 3DS/DSi often blanks out and doesn't show the whole page... |Date = March 6, 2012, 5:37 PM (EST) }} Bubblegum & Calming Noises }} I'll live though. And I play MSSH too....yeah, still. Not embarrassing, no, because I've beat it 13 times. }} And trust me, if you ever ask if you're annoying someone, don't expect a straight answer. They're either dancing around saying no, or finding a polite way to say yes. :B In this case, I am saying no because I am not a chicken because chicken is for soup and noodles. And I am not a noodle either. Noodles are for soup and chicken. You get my point... }} }} You know, if you get an account on Neoseeker, you can just log in and be notified for when someone posts in that forum.....just using the my.neoforum feature. That shows the activity in your forums that you vist most, when someone has posted and stuff. Cool place, but if you hang out in Loungin', you have to be prepared for questioning of opinions. Basically, if you're not there to talk about "grown-up" topics, you' have no meaning to the usual creepers who hang out there. They are reallly funny though...... I don't post there that often. I don't get half of what they are talking about. I usually go to the PokeLounge. I don't know a darned thing about Pokemon, but I go to that forum because the people there are more around my age. Plus, neo records your post count! SQUEE!!! And there's a buttload of cheats. I added a lot on the MySims page. :B}}